What If?
by Knickknack's Attack
Summary: All the different 'what if' scenarios to Maka and Soul's relationship. A series of strictly AU one-shots dedicated to fluffy SoMa deliciousness.
1. The Librarian

**The Librarian**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What if...she literally fell for him the first time they met?<em>**

* * *

><p>"Almost…there…just a little…further…"<p>

Her hand stretched out, muscles taunt with exertion, bones pulled to the limit, brows furrowed in concentration. She leaned her body further and further away from the top rungs of the ladder, intent on reaching the bookshelf that sat mere feet away from her precarious position. The polished oak taunted her, falling just shy of her admittedly short reach.

"…c'mon…almost there…"

The petite blond stretched herself to the limit, only the ball of one foot and a few fingers gripping the ladder as she attempted to shove the last book of her inventory into the shelf across the aisle. The metal rollers connecting the ladder to the shelf she was against groaned in protest, the well-worn wood in the library creaking in harmony. She heard approaching footsteps thumping on the dusty carpet bellow but she ignored them as the edge of the hardback brushed the top panel of the shelf.

"Shit!"

Gravity struck with deadly precision. Her fingers slipped from their hold on the wooden rung and her foot lost its hold. The small female dropped from the top of the ladder, descending toward the awaiting earth with a last curse upon her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled in her failing limbs hoping that the worker's comp would pay the expense for the medical bills that were sure to come.

Just as she was positive her end was near she felt two ropy arms pull her in tight, slamming her against an equally hard torso. Her breath whooshed out and her heart beat out an erratic rhythm as she felt herself being pressed tighter into a totally unsuspected but very welcome and strong body.

"Well _that_ was smooth."

The young librarian cracked her lids open cautiously. She found herself staring into the deepest red eyes she had ever seen. The boy who held her raised an eyebrow at her shocked expression.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Adrenaline still pumped through her veins, rendering her speechless.

"Or do you just like living dangerously?"

When she still didn't answer he tugged at one of her pigtails.

"Hello? Oi, Tiny Tits, got anything to say? Or are you just going to stare at me all day?"

So her impromptu savior was a jackass. Figured. At the insult she stirred within the cradle of his arms until she pulled her elbow free and jammed it into his sternum.

"Ow!" He wheezed and stumbled but still managed to keep hold of the squirming spitfire in his grasp. "What was that for?"

She jabbed a finger into his well sculpted chest. "First you save me, and then you insult me! Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know," he growled sarcastically, "just the guy that saved your ass."

"Well next time don't."

"I won't!"

"Good!"

"Fine."

"_Fine."_

The strangers glared at each other in silence, holding their own private showdown in the middle of the library. The girl suddenly realized the odd eyed jerk, who also had peculiar spiky white hair, was still holding her close in his arms. She cleared her throat as she banished the feel of washboard abs from her mind.

"You can put me down now."

"Are you sure you won't trip over your own feet as well?"

She smacked at his chest again as he plopped her down on the ground. She glowered and straightened her blouse. They stood in tense silence, only the distant sound of the front bell ringing disturbing the soft air.

"Thank you." She said grudgingly and scowled. The young man smiled at the win.

"You're welcome. What were you trying to do anyway?"

She sighed and picked up the fallen book from the ground. She dusted off the cover in defeat.

"I was trying to put this stupid book away. And I thought I could reach from the ladder. But…"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know, for a nerdy brainiac, you're not that smart."

Her mouth dropped open in outraged shock. What right did he have to be such an asshole? He didn't even know her! She officially hated this guy.

"Hey, you take that ba – EEP!"

The girl squealed as he stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist, hauling and twisting up her weight onto his right shoulder as if she weighed no more than a feather. She clutched his opposite shoulder for dear life as he stepped close to the shelve putting her up high enough to reach to vacant spot waiting for the novel in her hands. Too shocked to protest, she quickly slipped the book inside.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"Ugh." She smacked her heel into his stomach.

The librarian squeaked again when he threw her weight off his shoulder and swung her back into his arms. She stapled her hands around his neck and stared back into his bemused eyes. This guy was such a smug prick.

Before she could protest, before she even knew what was happening he leaned down and planted his lips on top of hers, wiping away her surly scowl. She gasped against his mouth and he used the opportunity to swipe his tongue inside her open lips. She trembled in his hold as a warm sensation radiated down her body. The strange boy smiled against her mouth when her tongue accidentally brushed against his.

Coming to her senses, the bookkeeper yanked at a chunk of hair at the base of his neck and bit down hard on his lower lip. He winced and pulled back and she used his distraction to wriggle out of his arms.

She stood on shaky legs and slapped her hands over her swollen lips as she gaped at the boy who just stole her first kiss. He wiped a drop of blood off his split lip and gave her a cocky smirk. She threw a death glare at him and stepped forward, getting in his face.

"Take that back!" she hissed, poking a finger into his chest once more.

This time when he smiled she saw a row of suspiciously sharp teeth.

"If you insist."

She really should have seen that one coming.

The man closed the gap between them and sealed their lips back together. He grabbed a hold of the back of her neck to keep her in place as he kissed her in a way that helped her finally understand why heroines in cheesy romance novels turned to mush. She was sad to admit that when their tongues met again she turned to a mixture of whimpering jello-like nonresistance.

His skilled mouth made up for her burning embarrassment.

She really was not the type to make out with perfect strangers in the workplace but that boy managed to make her throw her usual sensibility out the window. And he was a _really_ good kisser. She had no idea how she ended up backed up against the shelf but the firm palms sliding across her sides and the toned chest pressing into hers were reason enough to stop wondering. She was a good girl. Really. She just couldn't contain the groans that slipped loose as his pointed teeth plucked at the sensitive skin of her neck. It was only when a hand roamed to cup her ass that she regained some coherency and pushed him off again.

The librarian's cheeks flushed so hot that it was a wonder the books around her didn't instantly ignite. She stuttered for a moment, saw how much he was enjoying it and settled with sealing her mouth firmly together. He snickered when she licked a drop of salty blood off her lips.

In a sudden movement and with a flippant air he nodded at her and grinned devilishly.

"See you around, Brainiac. Don't fall off anymore ladders when I'm not there to catch you."

She stood frozen to the spot when he walked away. Who _was_ that guy? The ding of the front door was the last she heard of him. He left her standing with aching lips, wobbly knees and not a clue as to what his name was.

Later that evening , when she had finished her work, rationalized their encounter and forced all thoughts of the white haired, red eyed, dangerously fit man from her head she found a note in her back pocket. It was a name and a number and the start of something the young woman was a little too curious to find out about.


	2. Teacher's Pet

**Teacher's Pet**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What if…they're not as secretive as they'd like to think?<strong>_

* * *

><p>The young woman sat impatiently, waiting in tense silence for the man in front of her to finish reading the file in his hand. She fidgeted with her blouse and tapped her high heel anxiously against the soft carpet of the office. Her fingers crossed in her lap when he looked up at her from across the desk.<p>

"You have quite the impressive work résumé for someone so young, Miss Albarn. I think you'll fit in well here at Death City School."

Maka sighed in relief and relaxed in her seat. She smiled at the principal and extended her hand to him. He shook it firmly and smiled welcomingly.

"When can I start?"

* * *

><p>"Frank! Do <em>NOT<em> eat that glue."

Sometimes Maka Albarn wondered if deciding to become a kindergarten teacher was the best choice she could have made. She stared out into the sea of pudgy, wide eyed faces, all looking at her and the letters she wrote on the board as if she was nuts and decided that there wasn't another profession that could trump the one she had now. Although sometimes these little devils gave her a run for her money.

"Franken Stein, don't think just because you've turned your back to me that I can't tell you're still trying to swallow that glue. Put it down. _Now_."

The pale boy slowly shuffled around to face her again, indiscreetly wiping the Elmer's off the side of his mouth. He gave her a blank stare and twisted the cap he wore around his head. Maka sighed and walked over to his desk, pointedly stepping over the whoopy cushion a small blue haired boy had placed in the aisle. She held out her hand to Frank until he mutely placed the half filled bottle of adhesive in her waiting palm.

She smiled at his bleak expression and made her way back to the front of the classroom, making sure to snatch the second bottle Stein started to reach for away from the glasses clad companion that sat next to him as she went. She wiped the excess glue on her pencil skirt uncaringly and returned her attention to the words spelled neatly on the chalkboard.

"Okay class, can anyone tell me what this word means?"

The boy sitting next to Stein had a miniature seizure and started waving his hand frantically in the air. She held back a smile at his predictable enthusiasm.

"Yes, Ox?"

The young boy sat up primly and smoothed out the tufts of hair that adored either side of his otherwise shiny bald head. He spoke with haunting authority.

"It spells cat. C-A-T. That spells cat."

"Very good. Can anyone tell me something about cats?"

She looked to a girl sitting in the front. "Tsubaki?"

The little girl bit her lip shyly and pointed to herself unsurely. "Yes, Tsubaki, you. What do you know about cats?"

She wrung her hands together and looked to the girl next to her for help but she was too busy drawing giraffes on her desk to notice.

"Well…" the timid girl started softly, "…they have fluffy tails."

"Good," Maka approved warmly. "What about you, Kid? Can you tell me something about cats?"

"They have a symmetrical amount of fingers and toes."

"Very astute observation. Marie?"

"They have yellow eyes just like me!"

"Very true. How about –" She was cut off abruptly when the blue haired boy jumped up out of his seat.

"Cats are like ninjas! They're all quiet and they have super sharp nails and they jump at mice like _this_!" To prove his point he lunged at his nearest classmate. The child jumped in fright and ran straight for Maka.

"Black Star! Go back to your seat this instant! Crona, you'll be fine, he was just having some fun."

The skinny child hiding behind her legs trembled and grasped the edge of her skirt tightly.

"I can't handle having fun."

"I know, I know. Just go back to your seat. Black Star won't bug you again, I promise."

When the class was over she stood by the door and watched her students file out into the hall.

"Good job today. I'll see you again after music class, okay? Naigus, how are your bandages holding up?"

The small girl held her tightly wrapped arms out proudly.

"I'm glad to see you're getting better. Arachne, why are you crying?" Maka kneeled down and patted the sniveling girl's back comfortingly.

"Liz killed a spider 'cause she got scared of it! And now Sid's poking it!"

Maka closed her eyes for a moment before venturing back into the classroom. She herded the remaining children out of the room and got them to line up as close to a single file line as one could persuade five year olds to stand in. She walked them down to the music room with only a few minor incidents along the way. At the door she was greeted by the music teacher.

"Miss Albarn."

"Mr. Evans."

He smirked at her and opened the door for the students who bolted in and grabbed at the array of instruments lying on the floor. Both teachers leaned against the door jam and watched as the students argued amongst themselves about tambourines and shakers.

"They're cute little bastards."

"Soul!" Maka admonished. "Watch your language. This is a preschool."

"Exactly. I'm furthering their linguistic education."

"Oh, shut up before I have to teach you a lesson."

"Like you did last night?"

"Soul!" Maka hissed and gave a paranoid look at the oblivious kids as she turned beet red. "Don't talk about that here!"

"Whatcha gonna do? Spank me?"

"Oh, god. I'm leaving." She waved to the kids and turned to go. She threw Soul a look over her shoulder as she hurried away and used her best no-nonsense teacher voice. _**"Behave."**_

"Yes, Miss Albarn."

She walked down the hall, aware of the pair of heated red eyes that followed her all the way back to her classroom. She shut the door firmly behind her and collapsed into her chair.

Soul Evans drove her insane. She had met him the first day of school in the teacher's lounge where she had retreated from runny noses and temper tantrums for her lunch break. He was tall, dark and handsome, everything you expected not to see in a small private preschool. Against her will, she was attracted to the strange music teacher. Maka had resisted at first, but their chemistry had gotten the better of them eventually. On Back to School Night, when they were the last two left to clean up the mess of the classroom, they found themselves very alone and being draw dangerously close. She wasn't quite sure exactly what happened but at some point she had found herself stuck between Soul and the chalkboard and some way or another she knew his lips tasted like the cheap cookies from the snack table and eventually she ended up lying with him, spent under the desk, with a missing pair of underwear and a content heat blazing through her stomach.

She now looked forward to what Soul affectionately referred to as their late night tutoring sessions.

Maka knew she ought to be a little ashamed of their violent hook ups but falling in love seemed to have put her brain off kilter. Plus, Soul was content keeping her that way.

When she returned to his room an hour later she found her mischievous class had not disappointed.

Black Star was trying to impress Tsubaki by sticking not one, but two drumsticks up each nostril and little Asura tried to strangle the mouse-like Mizune with the extra guitar strings. Mifune stood protectively over the smallest girl in Maka's class, Angela, but she seemed more concerned with watching Ox chase Kim around the room. Blair was trying to stealthily pull Soul's buttons open as he kneeled on the carpet, soothing Kid who was face down on the floor having a tantrum because seven, not eight, songs were played during their music class.

Maka really loved her job.

After much yelling, kicking, bribing and hair-pulling Maka helped Soul finally calm down the class for nap time. She settled on the piano bench next to an exhausted Soul, who played a soft lullaby for little ones on the smudged keys. He admired the tender light that came into her eyes as she watched the rows of sleeping children. She met his gaze and felt his sloppy smirk pull at her heartstrings in a way very different from the slumbering kids bellow.

On an impulse Maka leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Soul cheek. His playing didn't falter but his eyes widened before he turned back to the piano with a soft expression on his face. Maka could get used to look on his rugged features.

* * *

><p>They roused the children and cleaned them up. Both teachers waited on the front steps as the parents arrived and they sent each child off with a wave and a promise for tomorrow. Maka looked down when she felt a hand grab at her skirt.<p>

"Miss Maka?"

"Yes, Blair?"

"Are you gonna marry Mr. Evans?"

Soul choked and looked pointedly away from Maka who stared at the inquisitive child in disbelief.

"Wha-what makes you think I'm going to marry Mr. Evans, Blair?"

"Blair just thought that Mr. Evans loved Miss Maka."

"Well," she stuttered, "uh, I'm sure Mr. Evans loves **everybody** in kindergarten."

"Oh." The little girl looked thoughtful. "Miss Maka?"

Maka held her ground warily. "Yes, Blair?"

"If you don't marry Mr. Evans then can I?"


	3. Mr Officer

**Mr. Officer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What if…he just can't take no for an answer?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Maka groaned and dropped her head against the wheel when she saw the flashing lights in her rear view mirror.<p>

"Not **again**."

When the sounds of the sirens didn't let up she admitted defeat and reluctantly pulled over to the side of the road. She slumped back in her seat and glowered as the motorcycle cop behind her dismounted and slowly made his way up to her side of the car. In a small burst of protest she waited until his knuckles rapped on the window to roll it down.

"Ma'am, were you aware you were going 60 in a 45 zone?"

"Go fuck yourself. I was going well under 40 and you know it."

She saw a barely concealed smirk flit across his handsome features.

"Now there's no need to get hostile. But I will have to ask for your license and registration."

"You jackass…" Maka put a hand to her forehead and breathed deeply. She did not have time for this. When she still didn't move the officer leaned into her window and caught her eye. She glared back. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a look of uncontained mirth in his burgundy eyes.

"Please step out of the car."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! I'm going to be late!"

"Out of the vehicle. Now." The policeman stepped back and opened her car door. He waited as she clenched her teeth. When she didn't budge he raised an eyebrow at her and tapped a pocket on his utility belt pointedly. "Don't make me use the cuffs."

Cursing and huffing, Maka leaned down and slipped on her high heels before she exited the car. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress and scowled at the officer. She noticed him taking in her dressy appear with hungry eyes. To compensate for the uncomfortable heat in her stomach she snapped at him.

"What, are you going to strip-search me now?"

"Hands on the hood and spread your legs."

She sighed but turned around and complied with his orders. She shivered when she felt him step close behind her. His palms grazed down her sides and squeezed at her hips. She held her breath as he carefully patted down her thighs and slid his fingers down her legs. Maka felt grateful for the emptiness of the street when his hands pressed down flat on top of hers and his body molded to her backside. She closed her eyes when his breath tickled her ear.

"Soul…" she warned shakily.

"Maka…" His lips pressed against her flushed neck.

"We can't do this."

"Do what?" God, his mouth was distracting. Especially when he nipped at her earlobe.

"You know 'what'. Don't go acting all innocent. You're trying to distract me. I know it. And if you don't stop right now I'm going to be late for my date." She bit her lip after the last sentence, waiting for his wrath.

Instead of getting mad Soul leaned further into her body and moved his lips to her cheek. She had to focus to catch his next words.

"Forget about him. He's probably a douchebag and you know I'll find a way to get him arrested by the end of the week. Save us both some time and just admit it. You want me."

"I do _**not**_ want –"

She was cut off abruptly when he spun her around and covered her mouth with his. Maka pushed against his chest in protest and stomped a heel into the toe of his boot. It didn't work. The work boots were steel-toed and Soul was persistent. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her onto the hood of her car, stepping between her legs and trapping her there before she could escape.

Her willpower must have been weaker than she thought or Soul was better as kissing than she remembered because pretty soon her hands were fisted into his uniform and her calves were wrapping around his hips and pulling him closer. She tried to regain her senses when he started licking a path down her neck.

"Soul," she said breathily, "we can't keep doing this."

He stopped for a moment and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Then let's stop doing this. Just marry me and then we won't _have_ to do this."

"Soul." She began to pull away from him. "Don't mess with me like that."

"Don't you get it?" He grabbed her around the waist and held her still. She was surprised by the adamant emotion in his voice. "I'm not messing with you. I was never messing with you."

She stared at him looking scared and lost so Soul cupped her cheeks in his palms and tilted her head up to his so she could see his earnest expression.

"I love you, Maka. Always did, still do, will forever. Start getting used to the fact it's never going to change. _I'm_ never going to change. And for god's sake get your head out of your ass and just marry me already!"

Maka felt tears pricking at her eyes. She couldn't stand the soft look on Soul's rugged face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips back to his in a passionate embrace meant to convey the overwhelming emotion she couldn't explain in words. When they finally broke apart she found Soul smirking.

"Was that a 'yes'?"

"Maybe…"

He growled at her stubbornness and hauled her off the hood of her car with a vexed air. Shaking his head at his girlfriend (now fiancé?) he pulled her close to his body and glared down at her menacingly.

"I think I'm going to have to take you down to the station."

"We've never gotten that far before."

"Then we'll just have to keep trying."


End file.
